1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch module, a display device having the touch module and a method for detecting a touch position of the touch module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch module capable of detecting a touch position with high accuracy and speed, a display device is having the touch module, and a method for detecting a touch position of the touch module.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a touch panel is a type of interface between information technology equipment using various displays and a user, and is an input apparatus capable of interfacing with the information technology equipment by direct contact with a finger of the user or a stylus pen.
The touch panel may be intuitively operated by contacting one's finger with a button displayed on the touch panel, so that the touch panel may be widely applied to cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), bank information signs, public offices, medical centers, tourist attractions, and traffic signs, etc., including a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a cathode ray tube monitor.
The touch panel may be classified as a resistive/pressure sensitive type, a capacitive/electrostatic type, or an infrared light type, for example, based on the method of operating the touch panel.
The infrared light type touch panel uses infrared light, which is invisible, but rectilinear, and which may be blocked by an obstacle. The infrared light type touch panel may include infrared light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light emitting elements and photo transistors as light receiving elements disposed opposite to the infrared LEDs. Light generated from the infrared LEDs may be blocked when a finger touches a screen, for instance. Then, a cell position at which the light is blocked is detected according to an amount of the light received by the photo transistors.
However, in the infrared light type touch panel, a touched position may be misdetected by variations of an obstacle, an applied pressure/area, or humidity. In addition, is when multi-touches are applied to the touch panel, signal processing may be more complicated, so that signal processing may be delayed and a signal processor may need more components.